


Why Can't She be Mine?

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-05
Updated: 1999-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Set to "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan, how Ray K. feels about Francesca.





	Why Can't She be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Why Can't She be Mine?

  
This is another Kowalski/Francesca song, this time set to the tune of Srah  
Mclachlan's "Angel," which is an absolutely beautiful song. This is  
written from Kowalski's point of view, as he dreams of what it would be  
like to have a life with Frannie.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this song belong to me; they belong  
to Alliance Communications Corp. I know that. The song also does not  
belong to me; it belongs to Sarah Mclachlan, so please don't take it  
personally. if you want to hear the actual song, I found it on the "City  
of Angels" soundtrack.  
  
  


## "Why Can't She be Mine?"

  
by: Compass  
  
Spent all my time waiting  
For that second chance;  
For Stella to say I'm okay.  
But now I see I'm wrong,  
She's not the one for me,  
And I see the right girl everyday!  
I've been so distracted,  
Oh, that I just could not see  
This vision who moves through my life.  
She's at her desk now,  
But someday soon, this I vow,  
I'll make that woman my wife.  
  
In the arms of the angel,  
Far away from here;  
From this cruel undercover  
Oh, that makes our love disappear.  
In the arms of Francesca,  
I will linger in her eyes.  
There in the arms of my angel  
I will lose this painful disguise.  
  
So tired of this game now.  
I want my own life back,  
To lose all these fears in my heart.  
My life keeps on twisting,  
I keep on building the lie  
That keeps me and Frannie apart.  
It don't make no difference  
Who or what I am,  
I'll love her forever, I swear.  
I see that she knows me,  
Knows what I'm thinking....Maybe  
Her dreams are just as clear.  
  
In the arms of the angel,  
Far away from here;  
From this cruel undercover  
Oh, that makes our love disappear.  
In our arms we entangle,  
And she whispers so low,  
"I'm in the arms of my angel;  
Please don't ever leave, don't ever go."  
  
I'm in the arms of my angel;  
Please don't ever leave, don't ever go.  
  



End file.
